Unbroken and Breakable
by EdwardandBella1993
Summary: Tanya and Edward had a huge break up that made edward unsure and not wanted. A mysterious young girl that got mistreated will turn their world upside down and may change Edward and his perspective. Will Edward fall for this girl or get annoyed trying?


**Summary: Tanya and Edward had a huge break up that left him unsure. A mysterious young girl that got mistreated will turn their world upside down and may change Edward and his perspective. Will Edward fall for this girl or will he only get annoyed at her? All he know is that he must protect this girl.**

**Bella is a human at first. And she doesn't get pregnant.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyers and I don't own twilight I'm just trying to entertain people with my fan fiction. **

**This is my first story so I am new at this. Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Feel free to share your thoughts. **

**Warning: this story contains abuse and rape. Please don't read if you don't like the following. **

**Chapter 1 Rescue Me, But Don't Be Burdened**

**Bella**

When I got home Charlie was upstairs in his room with some slut kissing her while she was half-naked. When I came in on him he got angry.

"Don't you fucking knock," Charlie yelled at me.

"Umm, I so sorry," I whispered. But I knew Charlie was going to make me pay for interrupting them. He made the girl leave and I stood at the stairs hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"You're gone to pay for this," He yelled.

"Please Charlie, don't do this," I pleaded.

I tried to run up the stairs, but he grabbed me by my leg and pulled me down. I started to cry. Charlie started hitting me with his fist, and then he took off his belt and beat me. After he was finish beating me he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up the stairs. He grabbed me and threw me on my bed. He then pulled down my pants and panties. What was Charlie doing? He never went this far.

"You didn't let me fuck that bitch, so you are finna get fucked," he whispered in my ear.

"Charlie please don't, you are my dad and plus your drunk," I tried to reason with him.

He ripped my shirt and bra off. He then pulled down his pants and drove into me. I started to scream. I was a virgin and it felt like Charlie was splitting me apart. I started bleeding and he rammed into me as hard as he can. I felt like I was in hell.

Charlie then turned me around and stuck it in my butt. It hurt it really bad.

"Bells you feel so good, you are way tighter than your mother ever was," Charlie said with a chuckled.

After Charlie was done he left me in my room bleeding. I put back on my ripped shirt and my panties. When I heard his truck pull off I hurried up and got my secret stash of money and ran out the house. I ran into the woods so no one would see me. I kept running until I was tired. I just fell to the ground and laid there curled in a ball.

I started coughing up blood and crying. This was the worse Charlie had ever gotten since he started drugs and drinking.

That's when a beautiful man came into view. He hurried up and ran to me.

He picked me up and I clung to him. I didn't know who this man was but I felt safe in his arms.

"What's your name love," the mysterious man asked.

"B-Bella," I said. I started coughing up more blood. The man started to look very uncomfortable and almost dropped me.

"Umm, I'm Edward by the way." After he said that we arrived in front of a huge white house. Six pale faces came out the door. They all looked uncomfortable. Every left into the woods except a lady in her thirties that look sincere and concerned and then a handsome man that looked like he was in his thirties also with blonde hair.

"Hello, Edward what is going on," the man questioned him.

"I'll explain every thing to you after I take care of her."

**Edward pov**

When I saw Bella I didn't want to eat her. Instead I wanted to protect her. I wondered what could have possible hurt her this bad. I wondered was she rapped. I could smell a freshly hymen being broken.

This girl was gorgeous even though she was bruised so badly and I didn't care if she was human I still wanted to take care of her.

When we got to the house every one informed of who she was because Alice had a vision of her.

They all were concerned but Rose thought that I shouldn't have brought her here.

Carlisle and Esme stayed while the rest left because they couldn't take the blood. They were also concerned.

I took Bella upstairs to the bathroom, and ran her some bath water. Even though we didn't use these things we still kept them I added bubble bath. I took her in my room and sat her on my bed. I needed to know what happen to her.

"Bella you have to tell me what happen to you." I whispered.

"Edward I can't go back. I don't know you well but I feel safe with you. You wouldn't hurt me would you, Edward."

"No Bella, I want to keep you safe. You don't have to tell me now, but you have to tell me what happen. My family will not hurt you either." I whispered to her kindly.

She just nodded.

"Bella you can go clean up in the bathroom. I'll wait here and you can have some of my sisters' clothes."

"Edward my wrist hurt really badly, so can you help me." She said looking down and blushing.

I would love to see that body. I had to just worry about her being hurt.

I grabbed her wrist gently and applied a little pressure. Bella clenched her teeth together and tears started to fall from her mouth. I wiped her tears with my thumb.

"It is sprung. I'll have my dad wrap it up after I get finish helping you take a bath."

She just nodded. I escorted her to the bathroom. I helped her pull her shirt and panties off. I tried to be a gentleman. And when I saw her bruises, I was mortified.

I caressed her bruises gently.

"Bella, I'm so sorry this happened." I whispered.

Tears started to come again as she stepped into the tub.

"Edward, I was raped and beaten by my father. I was a virgin and it hurt so bad. He penetrated me in places that it shouldn't even go. Edward I feel like a dirty slut. How could he do this to me?"

When she told me this I was so angry I was nearly trembling. I wanted to kill her father. How could he do this to some one that was so beautiful? His own child. This man was sick. I pulled Bella out the tub and hugged her to me. I didn't care if she got me wet. I vowed to keep her safe for the rest of my life after that.

I also knew i was becoming in too deep as I helped her bathe.

**So what do you think? Too Much? Tell me what you think and please leave a review.**


End file.
